Ghost Doll
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Phantom doll, Cold doll, I know your heart yearns for revenge. Please do not fret, for I shall grant your wish.


**A/N I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other fics, but the plot bunny made me do it! Thank you Rietto-senpai, for being my beta. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your awesomeness has left me in tears *glomps*  
**

**Disclaimer (I always forget to put this…): If I owned Vocaloid, I would not need a disclaimer.

* * *

**

"Poor kids…"

Two police officers stared at the mangled bodies of a pair of twins. Deep gashes ran down their bodies. Blood was splattered on the walls of the small wooden cabin they were in. The metallic scent of blood was still very strong. The boy held a winged dagger. It was a vain attempt by the mother to make it seem like the boy twin killed his twin sister and then killed himself. But how could that be possible when the mother's finger prints were on the knife?

"I heard their father left their mother for a younger woman." The other officer said. Shaking his head solemnly, "The woman was a drunk and must have taken her anger out on these two here while still in her drunken state."

The girl, whose eyes were once blue with energy, was now staring lifelessly at the ceiling. The officer who had spoken first leant down and gently closed her eyes. She would have looked like she was taking a nap if it wasn't for the blood running down her face.

There was a moment of silence between the two officers as they prayed the twins were playing happily somewhere in heaven.

"Ok, lets call for back-up and catch their mother." The two officers exited the cabin and ducked under the police tape.

_Poof_

A puff of smoke appeared in the small cabin. Stepping out of it was a woman with long, flowing pink hair tied into a long ponytail. She wore a pink dress with a black jacket on the outside. Her lips that were painted black were curled into a frown. An eye patch covered her right eye and her hands were wrapped in white gloves. Her stiletto heels were incredibly long and sharp.

"Hmm, I guess teleporting isn't so fun after all." She said, dusting the hem of her jacket. Her blue eyes scanned the room she was in.

"Oh my," she said. She seemed to finally realize that she was at the scene of a murder. However, she didn't seem the least bit shocked.

She bent down and poked the boy twin. Her white glove slowly became stained with blood.

"I wonder what happened here."

"Nnfgh…"

The woman's blue eyes widened slightly. The boy stared at her with half opened eyes. He didn't seem to have enough energy to open them fully.

The woman smirked. "You're pretty strong, boy."

The boy didn't answer the question. His mouth moved a little.

"Hmm? What did you say?" The woman leant forward until her ear was directly a few centimeters above the boy's mouth. Her pink hair splayed lazily on the floor.

"Rin," the boy managed to say. "Where is she?"

The woman rose to a sitting position. "Oh, you mean the girl? She's right beside you. But she's dead."

Tears began running down the boy's face, staining his already blood stained cheeks.

"You're pretty interesting, boy." Luka took the boy's hand, paying no mind to the fact that he flinched, and examined the deep blood red gash on it, "You can call me Luka. Now, tell me. What do you wish for most?"

The boy was clearly dying soon. Before his eyes closed for the last time, he whispered, "Vengeance."

The woman named Luka's black lips curled into a cruel smile. She dropped his limp hand onto the floor and stood up.

"Your wish is my command."

Producing two dolls out of thin air, Luka began chanting a spell. Features began carving itself onto the two dolls and blonde hair sprouted on their heads.

One of the dolls took the shape of the girl, or what she might have looked like, shoulder length hair with fringe combed to the side. A white ribbon donned her, or should I say its, head.

The other doll took the shape of the boy. His short hair tied in a ponytail, was unlike the girl's as his fringe was not combed neatly. Instead, his fringe was splayed messily across his forehead.

Luka smiled. "Hello, you two."

The two dolls turned their head and tried to acknowledge her.

_Kata kata_

Their heads drooped. Luka frowned.

"I guess you guys aren't really complete yet."

No response. Luka smiled once again.

"Lets go, you two."

The 'Clack, clack,' sound of Luka's stiletto heels echoed as she left the cabin with the two dolls in hand, all the while, singing a haunting melody.

_In a dark room the water clock is floating,  
Through the silver tears, and the wheels,  
and through the thick forest.  
The liquid is reflected in_

_Two twin dolls.  
And by themselves begin to walk with a 'kata kata'.  
Its memory projects the tragedy._

_Phantom doll, Cold doll.  
I am very sure that your heart yearns for revenge  
under the starry sky, I am very confident that their  
doubts are out tonight.

* * *

_

**First chapter, finished! Second will be up when I think of a suitable end orz. This fic was based of the song 'Ghost Doll' by Megurine Luka**

watch?v=JjJvp_jfsWk

**Link is for you tube :)**


End file.
